Embodiments disclosed herein relate to payment systems. In particular, some embodiments relate to methods, apparatus, systems, means and computer program products for establishing, monitoring and maintaining spending controls in a payment system.
Most people (and businesses) have multiple payment accounts. For example, a typical individual has at least one bank account and one or more credit and debit cards. It can be difficult to manage the spending associated with each of these payment accounts. One solution is to download an electronic statement into a finance tool such as QuickBooks®. Unfortunately, this approach requires the user to remember to constantly download account information into the tool, and does not allow near real-time updates or insight into payment transactions.